Hearts for the Heartless
by Ninja Vocaloid
Summary: Zane stumbled upon Xion one day while taking a trek in the snowy forest. What would happen if they started hanging out more? Read to find out what plot twists are added in when characters from both worlds are shuffled into the mix. KH/N fanfic, rated T just to be safe. Written by NV and Symphonic Demon


A boy with a white ninja suit trudged through the snowy forest, the cool, snapping breeze not harming him. As he left clumsy footsteps in the snow, he gazed around at the pale sky. The ninja leaned against a rough tree and slumped to the ground. He enjoyed coming here. Who wouldn't? It was his sense of safety. After a moment of letting the damp snow soak through his pants, he rose when a dim navy glow covered the scene. Hurriedly, he swiped out his golden shurikens. No one would defeat him as long as he had them with him. A twig was heard in the echoing distance, and he knew someone had arrived in his forest. He crept through the snow-laden trees until he approached a figure in a black cloak.

The hooded mystery person swung around to face the young man. It jumped in surprise and dashed off. A few paces ahead, a huge mass of shadows the size of a redwood tree formed into a giant beast. The figure's hand was soon occupied with a type of blade shaped like a peculiar key, and it launched forward at the kaiju, stabbing it in the center of its chest. The blade wielder swooped downwards as the monstrosity exploded into a shimmering pink heart. The cloaked persona lifted its hand to its cowl and threw it back, revealing the sable, short-cropped hair of a girl. When the maiden spun around, her features became fully patent. Ample, azure orbs were delicately positioned above her small nose. Her skin was white as porcelain compared to her coal coloured overcoat.

The male yanked his own white cotton face covering, revealing his soft blond hair that swept down in the center of his forehead and approached slowly towards the girl. He cleared his throat and introduced himself shakily. He said, "Hello." He stood, waiting for an answer from the stranger. In the meantime, he tentatively stepped closer, "I'm Zane."

The onyx haired girl brought her hand to her chest as she stepped back. "You weren't supposed to see me," she replied numbly.

Zane's shimmering grey eyes searched her. "You are not from here... Are you?" He propped himself against a slim tree, raising a perplexed eyebrow. "What is your name?"

The ravenette took another hesitant step away from him. "I can't tell you," she said, averting his gaze, "it's confidential..." She swayed from side to side a bit, as if contemplating on whether to flee or stay. Reluctantly, she chose the latter. "Have you seen a giant monster that looked like that one?" she asked cautiously. "My mission is to defeat two...but I've only found one," she said, her gaze wavering slightly.

Zane perched himself onto a low hanging branch. "Not that I can recall." Settling into a pondering position, he questioned, "Why do you need these monsters?" The pale boy closed his eyes and thought to himself, I sense it is for something important. Something determining life or death. His eyes reopened, and he glanced back at the inky haired girl.

The girl fumbled for words, "It's...well...I...it's a secret!" Her hand suddenly engulfed in flames as she shot a fireball at the ground. She deadpanned as it fizzled out in winter's frosty grasp. "That...didn't work," she squeaked.

Zane's mouth playfully entwined into a grin. "What were you trying to do?" He leaped off of the tree branch he was sitting on and landed onto his sandaled feet. "This?" He released a bolt of ice into the ground, emitting a white flurry of snow. Once it cleared, the girl noticed that he had vanished. "Over here!" Zane called, up in the tree behind her.

The wench whipped around and stared at him, cerulean eyes wide. "Yeah," she responded, her jaw dropping slightly. She quickly regained her composure and turned her back to him, "I'm sorry, but I have to finish my mission."

"Wait." He crawled out from the tree's crown. "Maybe I can help you!" He was determined to prove himself helpful. "I have never seen one of those... Shadows? Globs?... Before in my life, but I could still lend a hand, because I know a lot of skills myself." He jogged to keep up with her.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, "If I tell you my name and what those things are, will you promise not to interfere with my mission?" Her sky blue eyes gazed into his ashen ones timidly.

"Sure," Zane answered coolly. He stood still and listened intently.

"My name is Xion," she said carefully, "Shi-on." She spun around so that her back was to him again, "Those things are called Heartless. They are creatures of darkness who still hearts from Somebodies. Our mission is to collect those hearts and- I've said too much! Saïx will be angry with me..." Xion glanced down at her feet.

Zane put his hand on Xion's shoulder, making an attempt to calm her. "Do not worry, I won't tell." He lifted his hand off and shoved it into his pocket. "I still wish I could help..."

"Now," the girl said, "I've told you what you wanted to know so please don't follow me." She spun back around and marched down the little invisible path she'd been following.

Zane smirked and crossed his arms. He abruptly called out, "Some things cannot be done alone. My friends and I learned that the hard way." He set his jaw as he thought about what to say next. "What if I come across another Heartless? Won't I need assistance? Wouldn't want to let me die, would you?"

Xion stopped and cocked her head to the side, "If you die...one more heart...one more heart...more for Kingdom Hearts..." She whipped around, grinning broadly, "Yes! Actually, that would be very nice!"

Zane closed his eyes briefly, considering what she had said. One more heart... For Kingdom

Hearts... Out loud, he tried to explain, "I don't have a heart, just so you know." His face remained straight.

Xion tapped her gloved fingers against her cheek. "If you want to tag along so badly, you can be Heartless bait!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Zane sighed. "Fine. I'm leaving. Just so you know, I'll be back tomorrow, if you want help." He pivoted so he would face the way he came, then in a flash, he disappeared into the snowy forest.

Xion quietly suspired, "Oh well." She turned on her heels and started walking in the opposite direction once again. "Time to collect some hearts!"

**Ninja Vocaloid: Hulloooooo~! Thanks for choosing to read KH/N!**

**Symphonic Demon: cha~**

**Ninja Vocaloid: This here is mah friend Symphonic Demon! We're collaborating 8D Anyway, just a basic run-through of disclaimers... We own neither Ninjago nor Kingdom Hearts but if we did Zane would totally be the green ninja. But, we do hope you enjoy our fanfiction. Any extra things to add, SD?**

**Symphonic Demon: Ninja-chan did the Zaney parts and I did Xi-Xi's~ Also, if we owned Kingdom Hearts, Xion and Roxas would totally be together.**

**Ninja Vocaloid: …..They already kinda are.**

**Symphonic Demon: nuh-uh. Friggin' Nami stole him from her. If you ship RokuNami, plz do not say so or I will find you.**

**Ninja Vocaloid: -mutters: No wonder you're called Demon... ANYWHO, please comment other than "I love RokuNami" or "Zane doesn't deserve to be the green ninja", but rather "OMN YOUR FANFIC IS SO EPICALLY EPICAL I WANNA FANGIRL TO THE EXTENT THAT I DIE!"**

**Symphonic Demon: it's OMB (BEAT FROM TWEWY ROCKS!)**

**Ninja Vocaloid: Naaaaah, it's totally "Oh My Nindroid"~!**

**Symphonic Demon: GOODNIGHT SAN FRANCISCO**

**Ninja Vocaloid: -rolls eyes and shuts off thingy we're chatting on before SD can threaten any more shippers who approve of who she doesn't ifthatmadeanysensewhatsoever -**


End file.
